discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 03: Zakei
Session Start: Fri Jan 31 22:54:37 2014 Session Ident: #Zakei �0322:54 * Now talking in #Zakei �0322:54 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) has joined #Zakei �0322:54 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has joined #Zakei �0322:54 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has joined #Zakei �0322:55 * Matri_Lark (chatzilla@888-335-384-333.dyn.iinet.net.au) has joined #Zakei �0322:57 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has joined #Zakei �0322:57 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has joined #Zakei 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> Allright - The walk takes about half an hour of trudging through corridoors and up and downs tairs 23:02 <@TheGrandStair> Popping open the door greets them with a wall of cold air and beyond it, an old stone-and-wood township at night 23:02 "You've got to say this for the Grand Stair, its good for the calves." �0623:02 * Weaver shivers. 23:02 they have cattle in the stairway? 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> They seem to be in some strange kind of medival town? Almost oriental but less delicate. �0623:03 * Ursula_Axilla heads through at a similar pace, keeping an eye out for anyone who they may happen upon by accident �0623:03 * Matri_Lark nods almost approvingly but sighs, "and I was enjoying getting away from the cold" �0623:03 * JD3571 looks around, staying relatively close to Ursula �0623:03 * Kitt sighs 23:04 "I'd say watch it, I do the jokes around here but I'm not sure your joking." �0623:04 * Tezoac looks round and shrugs �0623:04 * Rui_Shi shakes his head 23:04 <@TheGrandStair> NO-one really seems to be out on the streets... judging by the sky and the position of the moon its probably about midnight. Judging by the smell of salt water and the wet coldness? Probably some sort of Port-town 23:05 I am not sure as to the wisdom of entering that town, not if this is wartime for this shadow, there may be a soldiers present 23:05 "Remember stay away from the fermented milk drink, its foul and will probably put you on your arse if your not used to it." �0623:05 * Ursula_Axilla nods to Rui Shi 23:06 "May be worth setting up a camp out of town and some folks doing recon." �0623:06 * Tezoac steps in and looks round 23:06 "Wait, they have kefir?" 23:06 "I like this world more and more" 23:07 Someone should look around under cover of dark, I agree 23:07 "Also for those of you who work magic, its going to be a lot harder to do as this is a low mana world." �0623:07 * JD3571 looks about at their surroundings. �0623:07 * Ursula_Axilla looks over to Tezoac 23:07 "No offence but you seem like the rugged winter survival type, you the monk here fancy finding us somewhere to hold up outside of town? �0623:08 * Tezoac body changes adapting to the cold growing a layer of fur �0623:08 * Weaver jumps away from Tez. 23:08 As you wish 23:08 "Yeah... like that" �0623:08 * Ursula_Axilla nods �0623:08 * JD3571 looks up at the sky and quickly backs away into the shadows - moving sharply for cover. 23:08 "After you, gents" �0623:08 * Rui_Shi wonders off to find a sheltered area out of view of town �0123:09 "I can do that for you yes" �0623:09 * JD3571 almost runs to duck for shelter. �0623:09 * Kitt looks up to see whats gotten IT's nickers in a twist �0623:10 * Tezoac starts looking round with Rui Shi 23:11 <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac can head out of town and find a good place to set up a no-tent spot to rest with a lot of protective Canopy. Theres a small forest just to the... south? yeah, south. Pulling down branches with leaves on them can create a good place to get out of the wind �0623:11 * Rui_Shi goes to gather some branches then �0623:12 * Matri_Lark follows Ursulla �0623:12 * Kitt turns to JD3571 23:12 "You OK?" �0623:13 * JD3571 is eyeing the sky very suspiciously. �0623:13 * JD3571 points up. �0123:13 "There is no real wildlife near by either here is safe" 23:13 I shall check for animal signs further into the trees �0623:13 * Weaver follows the furry man to the chelter 23:13 shelter* 23:14 "Its just the Night Sky, its a pre-industrial world so no smoke or light polution." �0623:14 * Matri_Lark looks up at the sky in a puzzled manner �0623:14 * JD3571 nods slowly at him. 23:14 "N...Night." it croaks, in echo. 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> The sky is full of stars. And a moon �0623:15 * Ursula_Axilla heads quietly towards the shelter that Tez and Rui are making 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> There is absolutely nothing to be scared of up there 23:15 "Your world lacks the celestial bodies? How do you navigate?" 23:15 "Satellite navigation mostly." �0623:15 * Matri_Lark looks uncomprehending but nods �0623:16 * JD3571 stands straighter 23:16 "Umm guys, I've got some canvas if it would help?" �0623:16 * Matri_Lark goes to help Kitt �0623:17 * Weaver puts herself by JD, "I was the same when I left Lower Banixia. I think they kept the fog there as a reminder of the ceiling that most of us would inevitably reach." �0623:17 * Kitt reaches into his bag, his arm seeming to dissappear almost to the shoulder �0623:17 * Ursula_Axilla sets herself down at the side of the camp they're making and pulls her backpack off, looking up briefly at the sky then muttering to herself and unpacking some things 23:17 "Now where is it? I know its in here!" �0623:17 * JD3571 nods a little at Weaver. 23:17 "Aha!" �0123:17 "So what do you wish to do here?" �0623:17 * JD3571 appears to be no longer seeking cover, a little reassured. �0623:18 * Kitt draws out his arms and brings with it some folded waterproof canvas 23:18 I have looked further around, with the snow here it is obvious that nothing has been by here in a while. assuming there has been no blizards recently. �0623:18 * Ursula_Axilla nods to Rui 23:18 "Excellent.." �0623:19 * Kitt passes over the canvas to those making the shelter �0623:19 * Ursula_Axilla looks to Tez "First of all I think some folks lighter on their feet could do a quick swing through town and see if there are soldiers or anyone suspicious about." �0123:19 "I could fly over if you liked" 23:20 I don't think we will find what we are seeking here, as Kitt said earlier, this place is not well connected to magic. 23:20 "It's not? Interesting..." �0123:21 "Is thre anything else you wish me to look out for?" �0623:21 * Weaver sort of dithers by JD. "That is a very interesting piece of weaponry you have there. Marvellously advanced tech... is it from your home world?" 23:21 "That depends what we're seeking." �0623:21 * JD3571 watches Weaver curiously. �0623:21 * JD3571 nods, sliding the rifle off her shoulder and offering it to be examined but not taken. 23:21 "Last time I was here they were just entering the early Renaissance. They are mostly nomads, bows, swords and some muskets and cannon." �0623:21 * Weaver is the sort that looks with her eyes, not her whole face. 23:21 "Anything suspicious, I mean hell, if you see a werewolf that's a good start, but really just a quick glance and a gut feeling." 23:21 However... That is not to say what we are looking for does not start here, Zekai is heading to a war in another world, we need to find the army and find where it is going, out of this world �0623:22 * Matri_Lark takes out a small glass vial and shakes it a bit, holding it up to the sky to see through it 23:22 "Remarkable... absolutely extraordinary...." �0123:22 "Shall I go look and come back while you all think?" 23:22 <@TheGrandStair> From outside of the town, you can definately see a port. And the big warship parked up in it... �0623:22 * Ursula_Axilla glances towards the town and hums �0623:22 * Weaver holds out the arm with her wrist bracer on it. One moment the bracer is a bracer, the next, a wristwatch, and then a shield. 23:23 "Sure Tez, if there's anyone who can get around that ship un-noticed, i'd appreciate any intel from that." �0623:23 * JD3571 looks at the bracer, then back up at her, confused. �0623:23 * Matri_Lark sniffs, "the aether of this place is turgid." �0123:23 "Easy" �0623:24 * Weaver notably points the bracer *away* from JD and it takes the form of a rather vicious looking combat knife. �0623:24 * Tezoac heads back out of the shelter and into the night 23:24 "It is rare for one to encounter another advanced piece of equipment such as yours." �0623:24 * Matri_Lark puts the vial away and watches Weaver �0623:24 * JD3571 looks extremely intrigued by the knife. �0623:24 * JD3571 nods slowly. �0623:25 * Weaver changes her bracer to a necklace, a pair of sunglasses, and finally, a big red button. 23:25 "Rui?" 23:25 yes? 23:25 "We don't talk about the Big Red Button Tee Emm" �0623:25 * Ursula_Axilla stands up and looks inland away from the town 23:25 "What is that?" she asks quizzically 23:25 "I'm not entirely sure." 23:26 "Tee emm..." �0623:26 * Rui_Shi looks at what ursula is looking at 23:26 "I believe it is the designation of it's model. My designation is Weaver - yours?" - to JD. 23:26 "Do you think it's worth having a glance at what's over the hills that way at all? Getting a sense of what sort of transport routes that aren't the sea, how cut off we could be? I'm not too up on what sort of wildlife we're looking at either.." �0623:26 * Weaver flicks her bracer back into a bracer and fastens it back on with a quiet click. 23:27 "I mean, if I was a werewolf, even a canny one, I wouldn't set up camp in a town" 23:27 Prehaps, I can check for signs of recent camps if you wish 23:28 "Very appreciated. Are you hungry?" 23:28 I am fine thank you, if we need food i'm sure we can find some near by �0623:28 * Matri_Lark looks up at the sky, fetches some crude paper and charcoal from a pocket and starts drawing notes �0623:29 * JD3571 watches Weaver, a little unsure, then gestures to the stamped barcode on her chest 'JD3571'. �0623:30 * Ursula_Axilla nods and sits back down, pulling some paper from her coat 23:30 "Shout if you need us Rui" �0623:31 * Rui_Shi nods and heads out into the cold �0623:32 * Ursula_Axilla doesn't look up from her notes but asks "Is anyone hungry?" 23:33 "I haven't had anything to eat since I had one of Jamal's Lizard Kababs earlier." 23:34 "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance JD" 23:34 "I would like some food," she says still looking at the sky, "and an astrolab," she mutters after �0623:34 * JD3571 nods. �0623:35 * Ursula_Axilla nods and puts her papers aside, pulling a small trowel out of her back pack and starting to dig a hole in the centre of their shelter 23:35 "I'll get something sorted then, someone get me some dry sticks" 23:35 "I...it..." it echoes, then breaks off. 23:36 "I.", Weaver encourages, "You are an individual, regardless of your mechanical and genetic make-up. It would make sense to refer to oneself as an 'I'." 23:37 "I." it echoes, a little blankly. �0623:38 * Rui_Shi approaches and enters the sheltered area �0623:39 * Ursula_Axilla looks over to JD and Weaver 23:39 "I said.. someone get me some dry sticks" 23:39 There is no sign of anything out of the ordinary in the area that i can find. �0623:39 * Ursula_Axilla looks up to Rui Shi from where's she's digging �0623:39 * JD3571 looks to Ursula, and goes to find some sticks. 23:39 "Well, small mercies I suppose." �0623:40 * Weaver seems to register she was spoken to and heads off with JD to find sticks. 23:40 "I'm going to feed whoever needs feeding then do you reckon we should move on at night or better during the day?" �0623:40 * Matri_Lark looks to Ursulla, "ma'am?" �0623:40 * Ursula_Axilla shakes her head �0623:40 * JD3571 searches with Weaver. 23:40 "It's ok, those two have gone. I didn't catch your name?" 23:41 "Matri Lark, ma'am, Apprentice." �0623:41 * Ursula_Axilla nods 23:41 "And if you'll excuse me, I think there is something wrong with the sky" 23:41 "Warden Axilla. Yeah?" �0623:41 * Ursula_Axilla glances up 23:41 "what exactly?" 23:41 I think prehaps if we wait for day we can observe the village from afar and see if any soldiers are present 23:41 "Depends on what Tezoac finds." 23:42 "Well, i'm happy to wait out the day and see what the wildman brings back." 23:42 "Hopefully not dead pidgeons or frogs." �0623:42 * Ursula_Axilla returns to digging the firepit - digging it pretty deep and at an odd angle so that the fireplace would be underground �0623:42 * Ursula_Axilla laughs 23:43 "You'd still eat them though, wouldn't you?" 23:43 "I'm not quite sure" 23:43 "If I can eat Jamals Kebabs, can eat anything!" 23:43 Food is food, as long as it's not poisonous i'm sure i will eat it when needed 23:44 "The constellations are different, but that is to be expected... something," she shrugs in annoyance and fetches a glass vial from her pocket, drinking it in annoyance �0623:44 * Weaver soon returns with all the wrong kinds of stick. 23:44 "Well when you hit on it Lark, you let me know yeah?" �0623:44 * JD3571 brings an armful of firewood. �0623:44 * Ursula_Axilla takes the sticks with a nod and a smile and the same from JD, putting the wrong sticks aside to be used as means of holding the food that's being cooked 23:45 "Much obliged" �0623:45 * JD3571 nods once. �0623:45 * Kitt turns to watch Matri �0623:45 * JD3571 turns back to Weaver. �0623:45 * Matri_Lark passes the empty vial from hand to hand and watches the sky �0623:45 * Ursula_Axilla fusses the wood and lights the undergroud fire pit, fanning it a little �0623:45 * Weaver smiles brightly, then takes a few bendy sticks and wanders off with them and various bits of grass, hands working furiously as she concentrates on weaving something from them. �0623:46 * JD3571 watches her curiously. 23:46 "The walls are too thin...." 23:46 "Ah! I see it now," she grins with a eureka moment 23:46 "Oh?" 23:46 "There's another realm, a second sphere beyond this one" 23:46 <@TheGrandStair> Weaver has an arm full of wet, mossy, rubbish sticks �0623:47 * Matri_Lark nods a lot �0623:47 * Ursula_Axilla uses the wet ones to form a "grill" rack above the fire and put some strips of meat from a plastic tub in her racksack on it and then settle back to read over her notes again 23:47 "You see? Just there where the bright stars form a line, beyond them there is a second realm full of the highest aethers" 23:48 "There is a sunrise of purest aether" �0623:48 * Weaver starts weaving bits of moss into the thing she's making. 23:49 "It explains why this realm is so lacking in it" �0623:49 * JD3571 sits down and begins to examine her rifle, dismantling it. 23:49 thin walls? 23:50 do you mean this world has openings to another? 23:50 prehaps Ganan? �0623:50 * Weaver shuffles over to JD so she can watch the rifle dissasembling. Her hands move on instinct and continue their task unheeded. �0623:50 * Kitt looks up to the sky 23:51 "Perhaps also the War-world as well?" 23:51 "To a realm of pure aether" 23:51 "Say, Rui, who started this war with Ganam anyway?" �0623:51 * JD3571 takes it to pieces, cleaning the rifle with precision, though it's hands are filthy. 23:51 The guards were not very forthcoming with thier information, what with being an 'off-worlder' i'm surprised they said as much as they did. �0623:51 * Tezoac comes back in 23:51 However 23:51 "I see no openings... but the walls are very thin" 23:52 if these people are anything like those of my world, then they are most likely to have started it. �0623:52 * Ursula_Axilla nods 23:52 "Any idea on an agenda? Or just a differing of cultures?" �0123:52 "There are soldiers in the port and some people out in the village" �0623:52 * Kitt with out looking down from the sky �0123:52 "There is something odd in the middle of the ocean" �0123:52 "Some weakening of teh world possibly another touching here" 23:53 The culture of the north cold lands I know is just very aggressive, territorial and xenphobic. Most likely they will war for land, food, wealth and other materials things. �0623:53 * Ursula_Axilla nods 23:53 "Sometimes that's just the way" �0623:53 * Ursula_Axilla looks over to Tezoac 23:53 The ocean? 23:53 "Lark has been saying something about something like that" �0123:53 "Out at sea yes" 23:54 If I recall there is a boat docked here, a war boat. 23:54 "Not nesessarily, Ganan has its fair shair of evil sorcerers, usually in skimpy outfits for some reason. Maybe they just need slaves or test subjects or better tailors." �0623:54 * JD3571 puts the rifle back together an sets it down. �0623:54 * Matri_Lark nods, "two worlds very close together" �0623:54 * Ursula_Axilla half smiles at Kitt's comment 23:55 prehaps we can borrow thier boat and investigate this sea? 23:55 "Well, if it's a worry I reckon some folks who are more inclined to know what's what with all that could go and take a look? I have some things I need to do on land and i'm not too fond of water. We could split up and meet back here after." 23:55 "I have done some sailing but nothing that size." 23:56 I shall remain behind, I am more likely to be of use here. 23:57 "Kitt, Tez, Lark.. this seems like something you guys would be best skilled at?" 23:57 (whoops - time out!) �0623:57 * Matri_Lark nods 23:58 "I would be happy to help" �0323:58 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) has left #Zakei 23:58 "OK... Hmm I wonder if stealing a boat makes us Pirates?" 23:58 "Ship, I mean Ship." �0323:59 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has left #Zakei �0323:59 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has left #Zakei Session Time: Sat Feb 01 00:00:00 2014 �0300:00 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has left #Zakei �0300:02 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has left #Zakei �0300:03 * Matri_Lark (chatzilla@888-335-384-333.dyn.iinet.net.au) has left #Zakei Session Close: Sat Feb 01 00:04:53 2014 Session Start: Thu Feb 13 21:18:43 2014 Session Ident: #Zakei �0321:18 * Now talking in #Zakei �0321:18 * Topic is 'A low fantasy realm based around himalayan adventure.�' �0321:18 * Set by TheGrandStair!RebelST@2.25.klt.in on Thu Feb 13 21:16:40 �0321:18 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has joined #Zakei �0621:20 * Ursula_Axilla wedged more dry wood into the pit fire she'd made and then stood up 21:20 "I'm going to go for a walk into town." �0621:20 * JD3571 stands up too, shouldering it's useless rifle. �0621:21 * JD3571 points to itself, then to Ursula. 21:21 "If anyone wants to come as well, i'm sure there's at least someone about.." Ursula nodded at JD 21:22 I suppose 2 pairs of eyes are better then one. 21:22 "We're searching for some lupine needles in a big old planetary haystack.." �0621:22 * JD3571 nods once. �0321:23 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has joined #Zakei 21:24 "There's possibly some sort of gambling joint or inn open in town..." 21:24 At this time of night? 21:24 infact what time of night is it? 21:24 "It's not *too* late" 21:24 "All the civilised people will be asleep" 21:25 "And they never pay attention to the good stuff" 21:25 I see... �0621:25 * Weaver tails behind JD, staying quite quiet 21:26 "I think I know a guy in this place... I'm going to see if I can find him, so if you wanna root out the den of iniquity I can catch you up once we get into the streets." 21:26 Very well, I shall check the quiet parts of the village, quietly. 21:27 "Weaver, you any good in bars?" �0621:29 * Ursula_Axilla scratches the back of her head 21:29 "In bars?" 21:29 "Well how about we find a bar, then you can sneak off Rui and know where we'll be based." 21:30 "How do you mean?" 21:30 "Well, we are going to be heading into a gambling joint." 21:30 "Smoking, drinking..." 21:31 "Calculating the probability of winning something that favour a logical and sometimes rigged out-put?" 21:31 "Ooh yeah.. you'd probably have a good time with that." 21:31 "That bit I can do. The substance known as alcohol was out-lawed in my world millenia ago as it was found to be the root of many psychological and chaotic behaviours." 21:32 "All of them worthwhile.." Ursula joked with a dry laugh 21:32 "Ok, JD, you are going to need to hide your gun outside, you can't be taking it into a place like that" 21:32 "We just need to be respectful and calm and hopefully it will all go just fine." �0621:32 * JD3571 looks at the gun, then around. 21:33 My advice, be careful what you drink �0621:33 * JD3571 slowly slides the rifle off it's shoulder, holding it but not putting it down. �0621:33 * Ursula_Axilla nods at Rui Shi's words 21:34 <@TheGrandStair> (You guys walking and talking?) 21:34 "We need to get people talking, see if we can get any information about any weird folks passing through apart from us.. rumours about wolf men I guess, or wolf attacks. Or whatever you think of." 21:34 (Yus) 21:34 (yup) 21:34 (yup) �0621:35 * JD3571 slowly removes and unbuttons it's greatcoat, sliding the strap from the rifle across it's body, then pulling the coat back over to cover it. It buttons the coat back up again, attempting to conceal the rifle underneath it. �0621:35 * Weaver eyes JD. 21:35 "You need to code that so that it has other forms." 21:35 "Anything you want me to ask Rui about your... uh.. demon issues?" 21:36 Ask as you wish, I doubt anything the people here know will lead to what I seek. �0621:36 * JD3571 looks across to Weaver. �0621:36 * Ursula_Axilla nods 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Eventually, a cross between Ursula sort-of-remembering the way and Rui Shi growing up near places like this will be able to find them what passes for a bar - a very, very rough little wood-and-wattle teahouse sort of thing with a guy sitting in the doorway, clearly drunk and trying to smoke from a pipe. From inside, the sounds of people betting on 'Odds' or 'Evens', drinking and singing can be 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> heard �0621:37 * Ursula_Axilla smiles and rubs the back of her head 21:37 "Bingo." 21:37 <@TheGrandStair> Its really unlikely they are playing bingo 21:38 "Good evening" Ursula raised her voice and directed it at the man sat by the door 21:38 *sneaks off into the shadows to scout around* �0621:40 * JD3571 stands behind Ursula, in a vaguely body guard like stance. 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> "Oi" the little drunk man says in greeting, raising his pipe to them. His skin is dark - like Rui Shi's and he has similar facial features as well. 21:41 "is Fung Sei Yi inside?" 21:42 <@TheGrandStair> "Fung?" He rubs his wispy beard "Officer Fung?" 21:43 "Yes indeed." �0621:43 * @TheGrandStair the man starts to nod, but then looks at JD 21:43 "Excellent.." 21:43 <@TheGrandStair> "aaah no." he slowly starts to shake his head, as if finally noticing he's surrounded by people who arn't, in fact, oriental 21:44 "Too slow. Night" Ursula started to head into the little gambling hut �0621:44 * JD3571 follows Ursula. 21:44 <@TheGrandStair> The guy sort of scootches back so they can get through 21:45 <@TheGrandStair> The room has about 20, 30 people in it? They don't look especially well off - maybe fishermen or farmers? �0621:46 * Ursula_Axilla walks in calmly, tugging her coat off and folding it over her hand as she looked for a space to sit in 21:46 <@TheGrandStair> Fung Sei Yi is pretty easy to spot, he's sitting with a bunch of people betting on what looks to be a pair of spinning tops in a little arena which seem to be being aimed at each other when they are launched to knock each other over 21:47 "Get yourself settled guys, feel free to get stuck in. �0621:48 * JD3571 sticks by Ursula �0621:49 * Weaver spots the tops and looks a little excited, though quickly returns back to stony face and tries to act casual. 21:49 "I am going to erm... analyse the uhm... centrifugal force of this... world." 21:49 "Yes." �0621:49 * Ursula_Axilla sits down and dumps her coat next to her 21:49 "Good luck" �0621:50 * Weaver verrrrrryy casually goes to watch the tops with a look of absolute amazement on her face. �0621:50 * JD3571 watches Weaver watch the toys. 21:50 "The craftsmanship and balance to these things is incredible... so finely designed. Astounding." �0621:51 * Ursula_Axilla settles back in her seat and just watches the crowd for a while 21:51 <@TheGrandStair> There also seems to be a group of people betting on dice, as well as people paying for drinks with little square coins 21:53 "Who know what wonders one could create simply by using one of those as a foundation for a structure." �0621:54 * JD3571 tilts it's head slightly, examining her �0621:55 * Ursula_Axilla reaches into her pocket and passes the coins that JD had pulled from the corpses back over to JD 21:55 "you should go see what drink we can get for this... it'll let you practise the" she tapped her throat indicating vocal chords 21:55 <@TheGrandStair> One of the guys watching the Beigoma takes a little while to notice, but eventually gets up and buys two little bowls of alchahol and moves to sit down next to Ursula. "Hey Boss." He says, quietly, 21:55 <@TheGrandStair> He then hands her a bowl �0621:56 * JD3571 holds out it's bloodstained hand and takes the coins. It nods. �0621:56 * Ursula_Axilla takes the bowl and nods �0621:56 * JD3571 heads to the bar. 21:56 "Evening." 21:56 <@TheGrandStair> The 'Bar' is a man sitting by a cupboard with some bottles in �0621:57 * JD3571 examines things. 21:59 <@TheGrandStair> "Social Visit?" he asks, drinking from the bowl 21:59 "Chance would be a fine thing" she pulled the crumpled wanted poster from her pocket and handed it to him 21:59 <@TheGrandStair> Weaver - The game seems to be to knock over or the other top or to knock the other top out of the little ring. The men seem very intent at the little game 22:00 <@TheGrandStair> JD - There doesnt seem to be much variation in the alchahol. Its in clay bottles and it all seems to be the same stuff that smells potently antiseptic 22:00 *walks from the shadows towards the bar* 22:01 <@TheGrandStair> "Hoi? This is from my post." He says, looking at it with suprise, then back at her "Did you take it, Boss?" 22:01 "No, I found it far away from here. What's the story?" 22:04 <@TheGrandStair> "Ah, he is a murderer." he points. "He killed his wife. Very messy. We think he is far from here" �0622:04 * JD3571 holds out the coins in its hand to the bartender. 22:04 *quietly heads into the bar and finds Ursula and Co* 22:05 <@TheGrandStair> JD - He seems to take this as that you want bottles rather then bowls and puts several in her hands �0622:05 * JD3571 pauses, then offers just one of the coins. �0622:05 * Ursula_Axilla moves her coat so that Rui has somewhere to sit 22:05 "Drink?" it rasps. 22:06 <@TheGrandStair> JD - "oooh, sorry, sorry" He says and corrects himself, pouring a three bowls for her �0622:07 * JD3571 pockets the rest of the coins, awkwardly accepting the bowls. 22:07 "What?" it asks, indicating the drink. 22:07 *sits by Urusla and leans in speaking softly* This town has been corrupted at some point, either by a small demn or a force that is now gone. 22:07 <@TheGrandStair> JD - "Its wine" He points out like that should mean something 22:08 "Rui, this is my associate Fung, Fung, Rui" �0622:08 * Ursula_Axilla looks to Fung �0622:08 * JD3571 nods once, by way of understanding and thanks. 22:08 *nods to Fung* 22:08 <@TheGrandStair> Fung looks at Rui "... Are you a monk?" 22:08 I am indeed �0622:08 * JD3571 moves away, looking at the three cups held awkwardly in it's hands. 22:08 "Who're the sailors? And what the heck happened to the economy round here? They're hardly betting at all." Ursula wafted a hand at the gamblers 22:09 And the shops have closed down, buisness is ruined it seems 22:09 <@TheGrandStair> "Strange times for a monk to come out of the mountains. But it is strange times" Fung explains. "The whales our craftsmen use to make our exports have been stolen." 22:10 *nods* that would explain the perfume shops. �0622:10 * Ursula_Axilla swears under her breath 22:10 "Massacred or removed alive?" �0622:11 * JD3571 offers Weaver a cup. 22:11 If you must know Fung, I am hunting a demon, and this town has been home to one, or possibly still is. �0622:12 * Ursula_Axilla stands up, leaving Fung and Rui to speak to each other, muttering "back in a mo" sipping her bowl and heading over to a man sat amongst the sailors �0622:14 * Weaver shakes her head at the cup, but tugs on JD's coat to come watch with her. �0622:15 * JD3571 looks at Weaver, then looks where she's looking. 22:15 "Watch the thrower... see how steady his arm is?" �0622:15 * Weaver has a mildly distant look on her face - the kind when someone is working something through in their head. 22:16 <@TheGrandStair> Weaver seems to be causing some excitement with having talked one of the gamblers and has some money put into her hand as the guy wins a solid bet 22:16 "One looks at the arm, then the top, the initial start is important and then... then it is down to the craftsmanship..." �0622:17 * JD3571 nods slowly. 22:17 "What is...?" 22:17 <@TheGrandStair> Fung looks at Rui Shi "Just... Gone. Some of the other local fish as well, but their loss is no-where as important" �0622:18 * Weaver glances at JD, "On my world they use the centrifugal force generated by devices such as this to power anything from a rudimentary bath-companion, to the smalled reel in a weaving-apparatus." �0622:18 * JD3571 listens, nodding slowly. 22:18 "Bat-ry?" 22:18 "Something so very important, yet so tiny in size... is it not incredible." 22:19 "In a way, perhaps. More... a generator." �0622:19 * JD3571 nods, understanding. �0622:19 * Weaver has a small moment of "Ah!" �0622:19 * JD3571 looks intrigued. 22:20 I see, well that is something prehaps my friends can help with. 22:20 "For example...", she pulls a length of wire from her bag and begins to manipulate it into forming a tiny, tiny coil, shaped very much like the tops that are spinning, "The wire acts as a conductor, and the force of the spinning adds to the efficiency of the power generated by its movement." �0622:21 * JD3571 nods. �0622:21 * Weaver holds up the little coil to give to JD. 22:21 <@TheGrandStair> Ursula - You sit down next to a Sailor who does his best to look like he's not instantly suspicious, greeting her with a "Hoi" and the raising of his cup �0622:21 * JD3571 takes it as gently as it can. 22:21 "So much power in something so small. Is it not incredible?" �0622:22 * Ursula_Axilla nods and raises her cup similarly �0622:22 * JD3571 nods a little. 22:22 <@TheGrandStair> Rui - Fung looks at him oddly, then looking at the others and back to him, showing a small 'UA' tattoo on his wrist. "Are you with the organisation?" 22:23 "And you my dear - you are a feat of advancement so far beyond that of my world... and all of that once came from something as small as the coil you hold in your hand." �0622:23 * Weaver shakes her head a little. "I have digressed. My apologies." �0622:23 * JD3571 looks to Weaver, then her hand goes to the mechanics of her shoulder, a questioning look. 22:24 "Are you in need of repair?" �0622:24 * Weaver blinks, momentary concern etched on her face, gone as quickly as it appeared. �0622:25 * JD3571 nods. 22:25 I know of no Organisation, but if you are a friend of Ursula i'm sure this conversation is perfectly safe. 22:26 <@TheGrandStair> Rui - Fung lowers his sleeve. "Ok. Are you a Warden, then?" 22:26 "I will need tools, but I believe I could try." 22:27 I am 22:27 <@TheGrandStair> Ursula - The Sailor frowns slightly. "You are from the Stair." �0622:27 * JD3571 nods. 22:27 "Valued." 22:27 "That I am." she didn't look at him directly, watching the gamblers 22:27 "And you?" �0222:30 * Disconnected Session Close: Thu Feb 13 22:30:09 2014 Session Start: Thu Feb 13 22:30:09 2014 Session Ident: #Zakei �0222:30 * Attempting to rejoin channel #Zakei �0322:30 * Rejoined channel #Zakei �0322:30 * Topic is 'A low fantasy realm based around himalayan adventure.�' �0322:30 * Set by TheGrandStair!RebelST@2.25.klt.in on Thu Feb 13 21:16:40 �0622:31 * JD3571 sniffs the drink and takes a sip. �0622:31 * JD3571 offers the other cups to Rui Shi and Tez 22:31 <@TheGrandStair> Weaver waits a little while for the people currently duelling to change until one of the less polished ones is playing, betting on him at the right moment and netting her a tidy profit 22:32 <@TheGrandStair> (Tez is elsewhere!) 22:32 "And what do you make of the war?" Ursula spoke quietly to her new drinking companion �0622:33 * JD3571 coughs, spilling a little of the liquid and looking into the cup 22:36 First we need to find the cause of the problems, if we need help I will be sure to remember the offer. 22:36 <@TheGrandStair> "The Imperial Office is displeased and willing to settle this issue with war." 22:36 <@TheGrandStair> (to Ursula, that is) �0622:36 * Ursula_Axilla nods �0622:36 * Ursula_Axilla pulls a smoking pipe out of her jacket 22:36 "Care to join me outside for a smoke?" she gave him her most winning smile 22:37 <@TheGrandStair> Ursula - The agent nods and stands up �0622:38 * Ursula_Axilla stands up quietly and takes another sip of her drink before leaving it at the table and stepping outside �0622:38 * JD3571 moves to follow Ursula. �0622:39 * Ursula_Axilla shakes her head at JD �0622:39 * JD3571 stops. �0622:41 * Weaver looks very satisfied. �0622:42 * JD3571 stands and waits for ursula to come back 22:44 <@TheGrandStair> Rui - Fung seems thoughtful "Well, the Whales are the most pressing issue. It seems like every day the people are getting more and more willing to start fights." 22:44 With Ganan aswell? You think they stole the whales? Or is that a seperate matter? 22:45 <@TheGrandStair> Rui - "The Imperial Office seems to think so." He says. "At the moment, the local constabularily are expected to work with the military to keep the peace. This is the first real break i've had in a week." 22:46 <@TheGrandStair> Weaver - You seem to be making a very good wallet out of this 22:47 I see. My personal observation says something evil is at work, but I've no proof as to what is to blame. �0622:48 * JD3571 moves in to Weavers side, close. �0622:49 * JD3571 takes up a body-guard stance. �0622:49 * Weaver hands JD a handful of the square coins. 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> The people that Weaver is playing with suddenly seem much, much less annoyed at being fleeced. But the game seems to break up somewhat as people mutter about needing to have a drink �0622:50 * JD3571 looks at the coins in it's hand curiously �0622:50 * Weaver looks a little sad that everyone is leaving, but turns to JD with a triumphant grin on her face. 22:51 "I helped! That's what people use here. We can use them to see if we can buy some things to use as tools... maybe- hm... weaver's tools - that should work." �0622:51 * JD3571 looks down at the tiny organic and nods. 22:51 "Yes." 22:52 "Tools..." it pauses. "Useful." 22:54 <@TheGrandStair> Rui - "... The people here are superstitous but our place is not..." he says, looking around a bit akwardly and lowering his voice a little. "I am not superstitious, but I know there are worlds other then this one where the superstitious is real..." 22:56 *nods* I am from such a world, what I know to be true, others would not believe. 22:58 <@TheGrandStair> Rui - He nods. "Are you all here to help with the missing whales?" 22:58 "You lost... an entire country?" 22:59 Not as such, but I suspect the cause of our problems is a mutual one. 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> The man that Rui Shi was talking to looks around oddly at Weaver as she talks to him "I'm... sorry?" 23:00 "The agri-land known as Whales. How did you come to lose an entire faction?" 23:01 Not a place, a creature Weaver, Sea dwelling ones. �0623:02 * Weaver has a look on her face that can only really be described as 'Blue Screen' 23:03 *sighs* 23:04 "I'm going to try and procure some tools...", she says weakly, then wanders off to the bar. �0623:04 * JD3571 watches her go. 23:06 *looks to Fung* Some world apparently are stranger than others to some. �0223:07 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) Quit (Quit: Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies.�) 23:08 <@TheGrandStair> "I do not know. I have never left this one" He shakes his head. "Ursula brings me things from outside to assist, but this is my place and I am aware of it." �0623:08 * JD3571 watches Fung. 23:10 Having a place is a good thing, don't belittle it. 23:12 <@TheGrandStair> he shakes his head "I dont. This is my home." 23:13 "Home?" �0623:14 * Ursula_Axilla heads back into the bar alone 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> "... Well, not this place." Fung motions. "This is more like a... home away from home." �0623:15 * JD3571 looks up at Ursula's entrance. �0623:15 * JD3571 nods to Fung. �0623:15 * Ursula_Axilla walks to sit back down next to Rui 23:16 *nods to Ursula* Fung and I have been discussing the finer points of interworld cultures 23:17 <@TheGrandStair> "Hoi" he nods at Rui's comment 23:17 "I'm just sad to see some the light go out of this place, Fung... Rui any idea how we can source the corruption behind it?" �0623:19 * JD3571 slowly returns to Ursula's side, like a loyal pet. 23:19 The source... I have noticed corruption in this place, minor but visible. Warped doors, sullied water. 23:20 What I would call demon signs, faint but there. The doors lead me to think it may be the demon i'm tracking. 23:21 "Well then, maybe we should head back to camp - connect with the others and then the next moves are yours. I'm willing to help you out however I can." �0623:25 * JD3571 nods. 23:25 "I can take Weaver back if you want to stay here a bit longer" she looked to JD and Rui 23:25 *nods* thank you, until the others return with thier investigation we should probably do nothing. 23:25 "It accompanies you." �0623:26 * Ursula_Axilla stands and offers her hand out to Fung to shake 23:26 <@TheGrandStair> Fung bows his head respectfully to Ursula "Hope you found everything you needed Boss." 23:26 "Oh, JD, did you get any change from the drink?" �0623:26 * JD3571 pulls out a large handful of change. �0623:27 * Ursula_Axilla holds her hand out to take it and then hands it to Fung �0623:27 * JD3571 still has most of what it was given left. It gives it over willingly. 23:27 <@TheGrandStair> Fung takes it, then takes a slick look around the bar 23:28 "If you can get any inkling of why off worlders would be interested in that murderer, i'd be eternally grateful. Also" she hands him a small note "That. Take care." 23:30 <@TheGrandStair> He nods "Bye, Boss." �0623:30 * Ursula_Axilla gathers her stuff, slips her coat back on and starts to head out, making sure Weaver is with them 23:30 <@TheGrandStair> (she is) �0623:30 * JD3571 follows close by Ursula and Weaver 23:31 *follows ursula* Farewell Fung �0623:31 * Ursula_Axilla will silently head back to the camp �0623:33 * JD3571 follows 23:34 <@TheGrandStair> Fung nods solidly and then heads over to go and ensure he isnt lynched 23:34 <@TheGrandStair> You guys heading back to camp? 23:34 Yes! 23:35 yup 23:36 Are the others back? 23:37 <@TheGrandStair> Not yet 23:37 Ursula will settle down to rest then and probably fall asleep 23:38 *ditto that* (end of game) �0223:47 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@qshj40-841-952-399.range95-341.btcentralplus.com) Quit 23:48 <@TheGrandStair> We're done here! �0223:49 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.klt.in) Quit �0323:49 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has left #Zakei Session Time: Fri Feb 14 00:00:00 2014 �0200:08 * Disconnected Session Close: Fri Feb 14 00:08:32 2014